


One Word is All it Takes

by the-black-birb (moriturism)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/the-black-birb
Summary: Loving is easy when it's with you.[A collection of short stories featuring the haikyuu cast x gender neutral reader]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	1. Kiss [Tsukishima Kei]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!! These are a bunch of under 1k word fics based on one-word requests fron my tumblr @the-black-birb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima just wanted a calm, quiet night.

Tsukishima had no idea how he'd gotten here.

His extra practice in gym three was supposed to be entirely innocent; some help from his upperclassmen but nothing more.

Somehow, he'd been roped into the annual Nekoma-Fukurodani truth or dare sesh. Placed firmly between Kuroo and Bokuto (he knew how many girls dreamed to be where he was but their thighs were so firm it was suffocating), he had a clear view of you from across. Even though you came with Karasuno, some genius (read: Konoha) had the brilliant idea to involve all the managers in their game as well.

You were smirking at him indignantly, wondering how he'd respond to the dare he'd been given.

_ "Kiss the cutest person in the room." _

He made a mental note to get back at Komi for that one later.

It would've been easy to have simply chosen you, right? You were his partner after all. But the two of you had worked hard to keep your relationship private, and he'd be damned if he let it all go to waste over a dare. If he chose you, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Kuroo and Yamamoto would certainly tell Tanaka and then-

"The cutest...that would have to be Kenma-san, then?" you suggested when you saw Tsukishima's hesitation, the glint in your eyes deceiving your kind smile.

Tsukishima groaned. You were definitely trying to make him jealous, and he didn't intend on falling for it.

"Or maybe Akaashi..." your eyebrows furrowed in fake concentration.

Tsukishima gulped.

"Hmm, but there's also Bokuto."

_ Snap _ .

Hook, line, and sinker.

"[F/N]," Tsukishima said darkly, patting his lap. "Come here."

Your feigned surprise had Tsukishima clicking his tongue. He was sure you knew exactly what you were doing.

"Me?" you asked, eyebrows raised as you walked from across the room to comfortably straddle his lap. "I'm honored," you drawled, tracing his jawline with trained patience.

Every nerve in Tsukishima's body burned, telling him to hold back. Don't give away how eager he is to kiss you, don't show everyone in the room what he's tried so hard to keep private.

Then he stared at your lips, and the rest of the room faded away.

His delicate hands pressed against your waist, already knowing where to find it. The feeling of the pads of his fingers tugging at the fabric was far too familiar to you; you were melting under his touch.

Neither of you were sure how long it had been when you pulled away, until Bokuto (who Tsukishima was shamefully reminded was  _ directly next to him _ ) let out a long low whistle.

"So," Kuroo swallowed, looking embarrassed for Tsukishima from his spot (where he surely had a  _ magnificent _ view of the action). "You two do that often, huh?"


	2. Hoodies [Tanaka Ryuunosuke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka looses his favorite hoodie.

Tanaka would never admit he was cold.

Shivering, actually. He knew it wasn't good before a game, but he'd lost his favorite hoodie and forgotten to clean his other ones so he'd resigned to saying "it's probably not that cold" and being proven wrong.

But he had his pride to protect so even when Ennoshita offered him an extra sweater, Tanaka denied it saying he liked the cold (he didn't).

Honestly, he could care less about the hoodie, or the cold. He hadn't worn it in months but you had. You'd take it from him constantly, and he loved the way you looked in it.

It was already large on him, even more so on you. Even after a few months of dating, he'd never tire of the way you looked with a smile lighting up your face in his clothing, all his.

He would never admit how nervous it made him.

Sure, it was probably just under a pile of clothes at his house. But what if it wasn't? You'd be so disappointed and the image of you, adorable eyes staring at him sadly, made his stomach churn.

"Bro, are you okay?" Nishinoya asked from beside him on the bus. "You look like Hinata."

Tanaka felt like it too, but he'd never admit that.

Instead he shook his head feverently, knowing any movement would warm his body back up. "I'm great, bro," he assured, practically vibrating. "Never better!"

He was not great, but he could ignore that. Although it was difficult to think about anything else on the bus ride, Tanaka found it easier to distract himself when they got to the stadium. There were underclassmen to coddle and rival teams to intimidate (he would quietly admit to you later, however, that Asahi's technique of writing on his hand was surprisingly calming).

Even though he wasn't fond of the jitteriness of stepping onto the court with some chills still deep in his bones, he could handle it. He'd never admit that his throat still felt tight and his head heavy when he thought about the missing sweatshirt (it's just a piece of fucking cloth, right?).

That is, until he saw you.

"Ryuu!" you cheered loudly from the stand, hopping beside his sister (Saeko was very fond of you, sometimes she'd let you over without telling him).

It wasn't just you, though. It was the sight of you grinning proudly for him (and  _ only _ him), wearing his favorite hoodie that covered your hands and fell far past your hips. A sight so familiar, that he was so damned in love with.

His whole body filled with warmth as he entered the court, grinning from ear to ear.

He later (in the privacy of his bedroom) admitted to you the effect that seeing you in his hoodie had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Soft [Sugawara Koushi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forget your boyfriend is busy.

You knew Sugawara wasn't a fan of being coddled in front of his friends, and you could sympathize with it.

It was like when your aunts would come up to you at family gatherings and pinch your cheeks or critique your weight in front of everyone. It was embarrassing, sure. That didn't stop you.

Because, despite their actions, you loved your aunts, and you knew Sugawara loved you.

"Koushi!" you skipped into his classroom, carrying two bento boxes (Tuesdays were your turn to make lunch), but your boyfriend was nowhere to be found. You felt the eyes of the people around you, staring through your skull. With a nervous gulp and a quick apology, you turned on your heel to leave the classroom.

_ Where could he be, _ you wondered. Surely, he hadn't gotten tired of you, right? You were a little on the loud side, but that was okay, right? Nothing he hadn't dealt with before, considering the members of his volleyball team.

But you couldn't help but let the insecurity swallow you whole. You always ate lunch together. Of course, you could've texted him and asked but you were worried about coming off as clingy. You'd simply have to wait it out.

But the end of the day came and went, and Sugawara was still nowhere to be found. He wasn't at the lockers where you'd usually meet, he wasn't even in the clubroom.

You felt disappointment sink in.

Out of habit, you helped set up for volleyball practice (Suga had taught you how after your nth time staying to watch), but were quick to leave. If Sugawara showed up (you were certain he was avoiding you), you didn't want him to feel your overbearing presence.

Instead, you were greeted by your boyfriend's smiling face at the door to the clubroom.

"Hey, cutie," he beamed, quick to wrap you up in his all encompassing embrace. You went stiff, caught off guard. Almost always, you were the one initiating affection before he had a chance. But your Sugawara didn't stop peppering kisses to your cheeks and forehead.

"Did you miss me?" he teased. "The university was so big, I was sure I'd get lost!"

_ Oh. _

_ Of course. _

You'd forgotten about his university visit.

Laughter bubbled up in your chest as you gripped back onto Sugawara, latching onto his coat, his back, anything you could reach.

"I did," you giggled. "I really missed you. I especially missed this." And then, having caught him close to you, you reached up with one hand to pinch his soft, round cheeks you loved so much.

Sugawara swatted your hand away while trying to keep you in his hold, but his efforts were for naught. "C'mon, [F/N], it was only one day," he whined, submitting and letting you grab onto him to your heart's content.

When you went back to the gym together only for Daichi to harp about how your laughter could be heard for miles, you wondered how you'd ever managed to doubt someone as amazing as Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos always appreciate <3


	4. Rest [Tsukishima Kei]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Tsukishima as a tutor was just starting to get interesting.

You had been fairly certain when you met him that Tsukishima Kei was a lazy (or as he liked to say, energy-conserving) man. For this reason, as well as his snarky disposition and his height, the two of you had never really seen eye to eye (literally and figuratively!).

You disliked him to your core; no matter how good he was at volleyball and school you couldn't bring yourself to respect someone with a disregard for work ethic. That being said, that didn't change the fact that Tsukishima Kei (against both of your wishes) had been assigned as your tutor.

Begrudgingly, you dragged your feet to his classroom, where you always studied during lunch. You quietly hoped Yamaguchi would be there, his presence always made these detestable sessions a bit better, and moaned in disappointment when you saw he wasn't. More often than not lately he'd hang out with Hinata and you couldn't blame him (Hinata was a delight!) but these study sessions were so much more difficult without him there.

With no Yamaguchi, you were left to focus on the way Tsukishima's eyelashes fluttered when he struggled to explain something, or the way his fingers nimbly held the pencil in his hand. With no Yamaguchi, Tsukishima would often end up leaning in closer over the desk, to the point where you could see his collar bone peaking out from beneath his shirt and smell mint on his breath.

Detestable, indeed.

Today was no different. You silently sat down in front of the blonde, getting out your notebooks as you usually would and ignoring the way you shifted in your seat when you felt his eyes set you on fire.

"What are we working on today?" Tsukishima asked, his words slurring together slightly. You tried to ignore it, but the way his body wavered back and forth had you concerned.

"Did you sleep last night?" you asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Tsukishima, ever the bastard, cocked an eyebrow at you. "What is it to you?" he murdered. As much as he tried to be snarky, he was about as intimidating as a flea considering he was on the verge of collapse.

"What'd you do?" you groaned. Now that you thought about it, he did seem to be getting some awfully big dark circles under his eyes.

"Nuthin' much," Tsukishima sighed and you had to hold back from mewling at how adorable it was to watch him come undone. One hand of his messily laced through his hair, rubbing at his eyes. "Had volleyball practice at school, then I went to practice with m'brother..." He pauses to yawn. "Stayed up to finish the essays, 'nd then I woke up early...woke up early to go over your lesson plans."

You found your cheeks growing warm at that. He did that for you?

"That's a lot," you sympathize, surprised. He always seemed pretty nonchalant about everything.

"'S normal," Tsukishima drawls.

You weigh your options, wanting to know what other secrets you can get your shamefully attractive tutor to give away while sleep-deprived, but you know better.

"Why don't you take a nap during lunch?" you offer, uncharacteristically kind. "I can wake you up when it's over."

Tsukishima shakes his head. "No," he's adamant on it. "You suck at algebra. Need help."

Of course, he still insults you. You bite the inside of your cheek and swallow your comeback. "I got an 85 on my last test thanks to you. Sleep," you demand.

"Here," you reach forward to pull his glasses off, immediately regretting it. His golden eyes, even glazed over with drowsiness, are like sweet honey and you find yourself a simple bee. He's irresistible.

"S-so you can put your head down," you sputter out, tearing your eyes away from his gaze. Tsukishima is not sure if you're actually blushing, or if it's just his imagination. He also doesn't particularly care, instead leaning his head down on the desk. He's too tired to think, right now.

"Thanks," he mumbles out, before his eyes drift close.

You sit there in shocked silence for a moment, before curiosity gets the best of you. He simply looks so vulnerable like that, eyes closed and lips just slightly parted. He looks so kissable.

Gently, you weave your fingers through his blonde hair and let out a quiet sigh. It's soft.

You almost lose yourself to your ministrations before remembering where, and who, you're with, and going to pull away. But before you can, a strong hand catches your wrist and pulls your hand back down.

"Keep it there," Tsukishima mumbles. "'S nice."

You hold back a laugh. "You're going to hate my guts when you wake up," you remind him, thinking about all the glares he'd normally send your way.

"Nah," Tsukishima disagrees, eyes still closed. "Just hate how cute you are."

Before you can respond, he's drifted off to sleep. Maybe, you thought, you'd been wrong about Tsukishima Kei.


	5. Bikini [Nishinoya]

Nishinoya was going to  _ murder _ Hisashi.

Deep in his bones, he knew it was a bad idea to play truth or dare the night before his beach day with you. But Nishinoya's desire to live out his fervent highschool dreams while they were still acceptable was too strong, and he couldn't help but agree to play.

Somehow, that had ended up with him here, in the changing room, wearing a bright pink bikini.

It left little to the imagination, especially the small strip of fabric in his rear. But, in all honesty, Nishinoya thought he looked rather dashing. In his opinion, there wasn't truly anything about his body worth hiding or changing (although the pushup bra did give him some nice cleavage), but the bikini wasn't truly what he was worried about.

It was you standing on the other side of the door.

His sweet partner, who had only recently started dating. Nishinoya had no idea how he'd snatched you up before one of the other ogling second years, but he was grateful for it. And now he was about to lose all of it over a dare.

"Yuu?" you called from the outside. "Are you okay? You're taking an awfully long time..." 

Nishinoya apologized to whatever deities above had cursed him with this situation. The worrying lacing your voice set in as guilt while Nishinoya wondered how you'd react to spending the day with your bikini-clad boyfriend. To make matters worse, Hisashi requested photo evidence, with you.

Nishinoya swallowed his pride, preparing to get rejected, as he swung open the door.

"I'm ready!" he declared proudly, hands planted firmly on his hips and chest puffing out as he showed off his beach outfit in all his glory. He wound his eyes shut, too scared to see what he was sure to be a look of horror on your face.

Instead, he heard hysterical laughter.

"You look stunning," you managed through your fit. "But I don't think this beach allows nudity and you're sort of..." you gestured to his lower regions. "Slipping out."

Nishinoya, having long lost his sense of dignity, only looked humorously at you.

"You...like the bikini?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh definitely," you nodded, walking past him to throw a pair of shorts at him and gesture for him to cover up. "But I like the person wearing it much better."

Nishinoya matched your grin. He might have to thank Hisashi later.


	6. Yearn [Hanamaki Takahiro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was everything Hanamaki ever wanted, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is (so far) the only angst chapter in this whole book  
> Also, my favorite chapters of the whole book  
> Enjoy <3

You set fire beneath his skin the first time you looked at him. 

Hanamaki knew you were a bad idea when your fingers brushed against his and he felt his heart soar. His feet did not touch the Earth for months after he met you, only grounding when Seijoh lost against Karasuno and he was brought back to his unfortunate reality.

He knew the two of you would never work. He was a bundle of nerves wrapped up in walls of laughs, you were a swan. Beautiful. Floating.

Hanamaki was quick to give up on you. After all, he was certain you'd look better with someone who could shine just as brightly with you. Someone like Oikawa, maybe, or that silver-haired setter from Karasuno. Surely, you would never want to stand next to him, the memory of a flame burning out.

He tries not to remember the time he held your hand. You'd said you were scared of the dark, he offered it as a joke. He tries so hard not to replay the moment every time he closes his eyes, but all he can see is the way your breath stopped short where he squeezed your palm reassuringly. He memorizes the way your hand fits perfectly in his, as if it is meant to be there, and then tears the memory apart.  _ Do not give yourself hope, _ he scolds.

Hanamaki sees all of your perfections as obstacles. Someone with lips as kissable as yours certainly would never want to see if they fit against his, like a lock to a key. Someone with hair as soft as yours would certainly be repulsed at the feeling of his finger tips, rough and calloused from work, gently pushing through them.

You never laughed much at his jokes until recently, but he does not know if he should take it as a good sign. You're laughing, yes, but it doesn't seem to carry the same melody of a prayer that you used to speak with. Your smile as you tell him how  _ funny _ he is does not quite reach your eyes.

It makes him nauseous.

The first time he met you, you were crying. Your eyes had been puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears, but you were beautiful. Open. Emotions spilled forth from you like a too-full glass of wine, Hanamaki got drunk on the way your words overflowed from your lips.

Nowadays, he only ever sees you laugh. He wonders when you'd become so far away from him. Somehow, you have managed to disappear right before his eyes. How can someone be  _ there _ but not  _ be there? _

"Earth to Takahiro?" you ask, voice light. You speak to him with the same voice you use when you answer the phone, or talk to a teacher. You sound like a stranger.

"Sorry," he responds, laughing. "Thinking about the bakery, like always." The two of you share a chuckle at his expense as you take his hands in yours.

Your knuckles clack against each other awkwardly and he adjusts his grip because it doesn't quite feel  _ right _ . Hanamaki knows in his mind that the two of you  _ are _ on a date, that he is with the person of his dreams, that he should be  _ happy. _

He knows this, and yet his skin is cold to your touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciate <3


	7. Ring [Miya Osamu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu would never forget a promise.

You shifted in your seat nervously, knuckles white as you gripped your coffee mug tightly.

_ He must’ve forgotten, _ you thought to yourself. There was no way  _ the  _ Miya Osamu would remember a ten-year-old pledge. Still, you couldn’t help but fidget with the fake-gold ring on your finger. The topcoat had long faded from wear to reveal the cheap copper below, but you could care less. It wasn’t the  _ quality _ of the ring that mattered, but the meaning. You still remembered like it was yesterday.

A promise made on a hot summer day.

_ “I’ll find you again,” the young boy insisted. “In fact, I’ll find you right here. In ten years, when we can both choose what we do. I’ll be waiting.” _

_ Worried that he was just spouting nonsense, you ignored his words until you were unpacking the moving boxes in your new home to find a small box with a note inside. _

_ “12:00 PM, our cafe. Ten years. I won’t even bring ‘Tsumu.” was sprawled in messy handwriting. And below it, a ring you recognized from the window you’d always stared at. _

_ “So you never forget.” _

And you didn’t.

But, had he? You had no way of knowing, really. Besides, it was despicable to think  _ you,  _ some country bumpkin who never became anything more than what their parents asked, could be important in the mind of Miya Osamu.  _ Especially _ on a Saturday. You weren’t blind, everyone in the country watched Atsumu go pro, and Osamu seemed to follow him even there. Surely he’d be working, or busy or-

The familiar ringing of the bell had your eyes darting up to see who had entered.

“Sorry I’m late,” the man grinned, heaving softly. Clearly, he’d been in a rush and the thought of him running to meet you had your heart caught in your throat. His voice was completely different from you remembered (deeper, in a way that had butterflies in your stomach), and he’d filled out considerably during his time in high school (not that you minded in the least), but you’d recognize that face anywhere. Any residual hesitation was dispersed by the ring on his fingers, worn and copper, but familiar.

“No worries,” you smiled, leaning forward in your seat. “I waited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Cold Nights [Ushijima Wakatoshi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima was more nervous than he let on.

You were well aware you shouldn't push your luck.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was, after all, utterly disinterested in anything unrelated to volleyball. The fact that you'd somehow ended up here, in his dorm room, had to be some kind of magic in and of itself. You were certain you should've taken that miracle as enough, drowned in the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg, and left well enough alone.

But you were  _ freezing _ .

"Ushijima?" you called out from his couch, testing your luck. A quick groan answered you, followed by the sound of movement and surely him getting out of bed. You sunk into yourself, worried at the prospect of waking him up.

_ He was kind enough to let me stay the night, _ you thought, ignoring the guilt of not staying with a more familiar friend,  _ and now I'm just a bother. _ Your friends insisted you stay with him when he offered, asserting that he  _ must _ be interested in you, but you were fairly certain that he was far more concerned with getting you to stop complaining about the lame party.

"[L/N]?" he called out, eyes bleary from the dark. You gulped. His voice had no right sounding that deep and attractive this late at night.

"I was just wondering," you ignored the way he approached you, eyes drifting to the coffee table in front of you. "Do you have an extra blanket? It's kind of…"

His hand drifted to your bare shoulder.

"Cold…" he mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" he cocked an eyebrow at you, hand still firm against your shoulder. He was warm, not that it should've surprised you. Ushijima was pure muscle, his body like a furnace. Still, you couldn't help but press into his touch.

"Didn't realize I guess," you laughed it off, fighting down your blush. "Actually I think I've warmed up a bit." His stare could do that. "It's fine, go back to sleep."

He shook his head adamantly.

"Join me."

"What?" you hummed, certain you heard him incorrectly.

"I don't have any extra blankets so we'll have to share," he explained, delicately moving to grab your wrist and pull you towards him.

"O-oh, that's okay!" you insisted, praying the dark of the night masked your red face. You didn't know if you'd get any sleep at this rate. "I don't want to be a bother."

But Ushijima continued to pull you to his bed, paying you no mind. "If I know you're out here shivering I won't be able to sleep," he rationalized, climbing into his bed. He held the covers up, looking at you expectantly.

You sighed. This was a losing battle.

With a quiet "thanks," you climbed in beside him, trying to create as much distance as you could on a twin sized-bed.

"May I?" Ushijima's voice rumbled from behind you, prompting you to look down where his hand hovered over your waist. "It'll be warmer."

"Sure," you murmured, relaxing at his touch.

_ So much for space _ .

Nervous and embarrassed (but no longer cold), it was unfortunate that you spent the whole night with your back faced to him, unable to see the pink dusting his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	9. Bitch [Futakuchi Kenji]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really understood your relationship with Futakuchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be funny and it flopped.  
> Swear warning

“Futakuchi-san, why do you always call [L/N] a bitch?”

Koganegawa’s question was innocent, really. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t been able to read the warning on Aone’s face or Sakunami aggressively gesturing for him to  _ shut up _ . Futakuchi, on the other hand, was surprisingly unphased by the question. He wasn’t angry, the way Aone and Sakunami expected him to be, but he seemed rather perplexed.

“I never call them a bitch,” he responded questioningly. “Why in hell would I call the person I’m dating a bitch?” he spat. “What, you think I’m some kind of sadist?”

_ Yes _ was the unspoken agreement across Dateko but no one was about to tell Futakuchi that.

But Koganegawa was persistent, too surprised at the news to have any regard for the other team members warning him to  _ stop. _ “You’re dating [L/N]?” he exclaimed, face ridden with shock.

The way Futakuchi’s lips curled together was enough of a warning to show that Koganegawa should  _ really _ quit while he was ahead because he was about to be blocking his captain’s spikes for the remainder of the week, but the captain was too far gone.

“Why’re you so surprised, huh?” he retorts. “Of course someone as handsome as me is in a relationship. What?” he sneered. “You think they’re too good for me?”

“No!” Koganegawa shook his head, surprised at his captain’s outburst. “It’s just-”

“Hey, pretty bastard!” you greeted, slamming open the gym door. No one was particularly jolted, seeing as that  _ was _ your normal entrance. At this point, everyone had gotten so numb to your and Futakuchi’s interactions that it didn’t make much of a difference.

Futakuchi grinned at you, ignoring Koganewgawa in favor of sauntering towards you. “Practice receives with Sakunami,” he yelled over his soldier, hooking one arm around your waist.

For the first time, Koganegawa took the time to watch you and Futakuchi. You molded to his touch, pushing your body against his without hesitation and wrapping your arms around his thick neck with trained grace as he planted a firm kiss to your lips.

“Don’t encourage them,” Onagawa groaned. “Last year, anytime someone questioned their relationship they’d end up making out in the locker room.”

Fukiage made a gagging noise. “They’re so weird.”

But Futakuchi was too busy pressing his nose into your neck, to hear their protests. “My beautiful bitch,” he grinned teasingly, before freezing.

“Oh,” he muttered, looking at you. 

“What?” you cocked your head to the side. “Pussy got your tussy?”

Futakuchi cackled at the contrast of your innocent eyes and filthy mouth. “Can you please say ‘cat got your tongue’ like a normal person, dumbass?”

“How else would you recognize me?” you beamed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Futakuchi grinned down at you. “You’ve got me there.” He wouldn’t want it any other way.


	10. Pool [Akaashi Keiji]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You later thanked Konoha for inviting you along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Fukurodani

It had to be illegal for someone to be that attractive.

You thought Akaashi Keiji had reached his peak when Bokuto somehow convinced him to wear eyeliner for a day, but it seems you were terribly wrong. He had only touched the tip of the iceberg.

Because standing in front of you was undoubtedly a masterpiece. A true work of art.

Akaashi Keiji emerged from Konoha's pool looking absolutely ethereal. The water glistened off his beautifully sculpted pectorals, allowing you to witness the results of many long practices. Droplets flew from his hair every time he turned his head, creating a gorgeous radiance around him. And in such a tiny pair of swim shorts, his delectable thighs were on display for all to view.

"[Y/N]? Earth to [Y/N]?" you shuttered at the voice behind you, turning to see Komi grinning behind you.  _ Oh no _ .

"Hmm?" Sarukui sauntered up next to him. "Distracted, are we?"

The two of them sneered, clearly having caught you red-handed, staring at the setter.

"Need some help?" Komi offered.

"No!" you insisted, certain that whatever they had in mind would end horribly. "I'm good! Positive."

"Really?" Sarukui feigned a pout. "Because I was thinking...it'd be a shame if something happened to Akaashi's towel…"

Komi nodded beside him. "He'd stay wet for the rest of the day. Not that that's bad." His grin only widened when you slapped his shoulder. "But  _ someone  _ could offer their's to him?"

You groaned quietly. It  _ was _ a good plan, but it was backhanded trickery. You wanted to be genuine with Akaashi, to talk to him of your own free will.

"And you're never going to get close to him from ten feet away," Washio had joined the party, giving you a supportive slap on the back.

" _ Fine, _ " you submitted. "Do what you want. I'm not stopping you."

The three of them shared a devious look that you were too busy being pissed off to take note of. Instead, you settled back down in your seat where you had a view of the pool and all it's attendants. Akaashi had sunk back in, having been pestered by Bokuto to join in on a race. You didn't mind, really. Watching Akaashi swim meant you got to see the lovely ripple of his back muscles and the defined shape of his calv-

"Where's my towel?"

Too distracted in your fantasy, you hadn't even noticed your eye candy walking up to where you sat. "I swore I left it here," he mumbled, more to himself than to you.

_ This is my chance _ , you gulped.

"I-I-I think Komi was trying to p-pull a prank!" you sputter, almost melting on sight when his eyes turned to you. "Y-you can use mine if you need," you turned your eyes away. "I didn't want to swim much anyways." It was an obvious lie. You'd spent the  _ whole  _ day staring at the swimming pool, wanting to join in.

"You don't?" Akaashi sounded surprised. "Well that's fine," he hummed. "But I'm sure Konoha has extra towels. I was hoping someone could spot me while I was swimming, though…" he trailed off, but you didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I-I can!" you agreed, far too eager. But a friendly smile from Akaashi was all it took to calm your nerves.

"Great," he simpered. "Maybe you'll change your mind about going in, too."

You trailed behind him, beaming, and made a mental note to thank Komi and Sarukui later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
